


It Was

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Snugglefic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-09
Updated: 2002-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	It Was

He stopped in the door of the bedroom, taking a moment to enjoy the view. Clark, lit in the very early morning light, sprawled beautifully in the bed. Golden skin on cream sheets, snoring lightly, hair askew, just perfect. Lex could ignore the wet spot on the pillow.

Stepping off the plush bathroom rug onto cold, wood floor, he closed the distance to the bed quickly, climbing in at the bottom just because it was closer, easier than circling to his side. He knew the movement wouldn’t wake Clark, who slept like the dead until at least nine if you let him, just one of the many extraordinary, ordinary things he'd learned about his husband over the past three years.

He found the warm spot he'd left behind, laying snuggled against the gentle curve of Clark's side, and pulling the thick comforter back over them both, he positioned himself so that Clark's arm was under his neck. With an easy caress of Clark's ribs, Lex heard Clark grumble a little and he rolled just slightly, wrapping his other arm around Lex and pulling him into an even closer embrace.

Time was Lex hated the heat of another body so close to him, trapping his breath and constricting his movements, but with Clark it was just right. Like protection, like home, like love. If Lex had his way, he would stay right here, trapped in the circle of Clark's arms, listening to the steady hum of the breath in his chest, all day. Had he ever in his life wanted anything else, really? Lex didn't think so. He just hadn't known what it was he wanted.

He was whole now.

"Perfect," he said, trailing a finger over the curve of Clark's chest, playing a little with the fascinating hair that grew on his stomach. Lex leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tiny dimple in Clark's chin, inhaling his warm, cinnamon smell, and smiled. Clark stirred again, smiling, too, but his eyes stayed shut. He was dreaming, and Lex loved watching his eyes shifting beneath his eyelids, seeing thoughts and hopes and wishes passing over Clark's face, forever innocent, forever unspoiled in his trust.

Lex thought often about that trust, and his desperate need to protect it, this hard, urgent part of him that wanted and needed Clark to live without fear or pain. For Clark alone, Lex would do anything. "Mmm love you, Lex." The sleepy voice was quiet, muffled, not fully awake, not meant to be heard.

But it was.


End file.
